To Have Nothing to Forgive
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 135! 'I’ll never forgive you…' Those were the last words Kyoko spoke. Those were the last words that Kyo ever heard her say. A oneshot based around Kyoko's thoughts as she watches her daughter tell Kyo the message she never could.


**_To Have Nothing to Forgive_**

**_By: LilyGinnyBlack_**

_A/N: Hello there everyone, it's been a while since I've written any fanfiction for Furuba, but, after reading the summaries online for chapter 135…I just couldn't help but right a little one-shot for it. Thus, this short fic contains spoilers for chapter 135 of the manga. I hope you all enjoy. : )_

(-)-(-)

"I'll never forgive you…" Those were the last words Kyoko spoke. Those were the last words that Kyo ever heard her say.

_"I'll never forgive you…if you don't take care of my Tohru." _Those were the last thoughts that Kyoko had before she died, but, Kyo never heard them.

Somehow though, years later, Tohru did. And, through Tohru, Kyo was able to hear the true meaning of Kyoko's words. By Tohru's lips they both heard the echo of Kyoko's last thought before death's swift breeze…

(-)-(-)

Kyoko felt the sand twist and move underneath her feet, as she inched her way over to the shore. Katsuya was a few paces behind her and was unaware of the motherly instinct that tugged at her heart. She felt that instinct every once and while, and it amazed her every time, after all, she never would have guessed that a mother-daughter connection could still be there…so long after her own death.

Every once in a while, inside her mind, Kyoko could hear the melancholy voice of her precious Tohru calling out her name. To think her daughters voice could still reach her here, in this place that she had (long ago) assumed to be the afterlife. But, lately, her daughter hadn't been calling out for her, and the last time she did…that sad tone she held before…had been replaced with one known as peace. Kyoko was curious about this and she wanted to know what changed her child so.

Thus, when her feet stepped into the clear waters of this beach she had awoken upon three-years ago, she let her eyes glance across the mirror-like surface. Katsuya was now right behind her, looking into the watery surface as well, why she stared was because of what Katsuya told her-all those years ago-when she first came here. He told her that the water reflected the world of the living to those who are dead, this was the link between the two worlds, and would show the viewer what their heart wished them to see. And, at that moment, both husband and wife wished to see their daughter.

What Kyoko saw made her eyes widen in a pleased surprise, "Kyo…" There was that boy that she had talked to so long ago when he was just a child. Back then she had made him make her "a man's" promise, to find and look after her Tohru. Then, he had been there when she had died, she remembered catching her eyes with his, and could sense the terror in them-could still memorize her last words to him-those words she never got to finish saying:

"**I'll never forgive you…"**

That had been all he had heard and then he ran away, fear looming in his eyes. Yes, Kyoko found herself reliving that whole scene all over again. Yet, here he was, with her Tohru…How…Why? Before today she had always been too afraid to glance down at the world she had left behind, too frightened at what she might find. But, this image before her, of her daughter and that boy-Kyo-by her grave, was not one she expected. Never before, had Kyoko seen her daughter so happy and sure of herself, as Tohru told this boy-no-young man how lonelier she would be without him by her side, that she would stay by his side.

With wide eyes Kyoko watched the way her daughter looked at Kyo, the way Kyo looked at her, and the way they interacted and came to one conclusion. "They're in love." The conclusion she came to was spoken, though, not by her lips, rather, those of Katsuya-whose eyes were soft as he watched the scene through the smooth surface of the liquid below them.

Kyoko laughed, "It's that obvious, isn't it." A question posed as a simple statement.

"Who is that boy?" Katsuya asked as his fingers enclosed around hers.

Her reply, "A boy I met a long time ago, Sohma Kyo, from the moment I met him, I knew he was meant for our Tohru. Most call that 'mother's intuition'." Here she paused, a thoughtful tone of voice replaced the slightly playful one of before, "Though, there's something about Kyo's eyes that bother me, they look slightly guilty."

Kyoko's eyes widened in realization; he had heard her words before she died, but she had been unable to finish speaking them, thus, he must have mistaken them for something else. She wished she could tell him otherwise.

Her wish was granted and put the conversation that she was having with her husband on hold. Their daughter spoke again and told of how her mother's last words-those of never forgiving-were not meant to be hateful. Kyoko felt her eyes begin to water, how her daughter believed in her so, with such certainty Tohru spoke those words. And, with those words finally said, the guilt in Kyo's vanished from all sight, even heavenly.

A smile worked its way onto Kyoko's face as she saw the blushes on the two teenagers' faces and, the almost natural way, their hands embraced each others. Now, she just hoped that one more wish could be granted, that Kyo and Tohru could receive these last words from her…

(-)-(-)

The couple walked away from the graveyard, hearts almost completely at peace with each other and the world around them, one brown haired and the other with hair a striking orange. Yet, that desired equilibrium that everyone wishes to reach upon this earth when it comes to themselves and the reality surrounding them, finally came to the two, with two words. Words only they could hear.

As the wind blew gently, a warm and blanketing breeze nonetheless, Tohru and Kyo heard the words of, _"Thank you," _and, as they both knew, in the voice of Kyoko, whom it seemed now, passed away so long ago.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Well, that's the end of it, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
